War
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: So, he remained there, slowly dying from the poison he had no Kikaichu left to treat and no way to send for help. He was in the enemy country, his comrades DAYS from Konoha, dying a slow and painful death... [A Shibi Aburame Story]


**War **

A solitary ninja stood at the peak of the ridge that overlooked the border of The Land of Grass and The Land of Fire, watching as his comrades and his kin in arms fought the enemy nation. He watched as his teammates, which he could easily recognise by their fighting styles, fought on, making a bloody path through the thick grass they all fought in. He watched as his friends, his comrades, his fellow villagers destroying the small crowd of Grass Ninja who were trying to take on a small army of specially trained Konoha Ninja...

He felt like he was going to be sick...

_Mama we all go to Hell.  
Mama we all go to Hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well.  
Mama we all go to Hell. _

He himself fought along with his comrades, his smaller army of practically unnoticeable insects distracting and destroying many enemies...

He watched them all like a hawk, keeping his eyes on all the ninja and making sure everything was going according to plan...

His eyes widened behind his ANBU mask as he looked at the horizon, seeing thousands of soldiers from Grass swiftly dashing to the battlefield, wielding higher ranks that just Chuunin... 

_Mama we're all gonna die.  
Mama we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry.  
Mama we're all gonna die._

The man behind the ANBU mask quickly looked back to his comrades, fighting violently and smearing the enemies blood on their own land...

He quickly leapt from his perch, using the mountain side and chakra to ease him into a silent fall and then a swift dash to the battlefield himself. Not the wisest move, for his own sake, but the wisest for a scout. His comrades needed to know about the enemy forces before it was too late...

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah,  
We let the fire just bathe us, yeah,  
You made us oh so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love._

Of course, many of the ninja there, who knew nothing of the elder bug-ninja, didn't believe him. There weren't even supposed to be that many people IN The land of Grass. It was a small farming country that was supposed to have few ninja... His teammates however, a member of the Hyuuga Clan, Hizashi Hyuuga, and the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume Inuzuka, immediately knew that something was wrong. Not only because of their teammate, but because they could see it with sight and smell.

So, without trying to convince their small army of the horrors approaching, they fled with their teammate, Shibi Aburame...

_Mama we're all full of lies.  
Mama we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size.  
Mama we're all full of lies._

During their escape, they could HEAR their comrades dying. They could practically hear the blood and bodies falling, this time the damage being done on their own side. Unfortunately for them, a scout from Grass had noticed them retreating and had chased them down... 

During the chase, because the Aburame had remained behind to make sure that they weren't being followed, he had gotten captured. His teammates had to continue to flee, knowing that neither of them would be able to last against the massive army from Grass. It had just been such a shock that such an army existed. They weren't prepared...

But, instead of killing the man like they had done all his comrades, they tortured him. trying to pry secrets out of him. Some way to defeat the oncoming Konoha army, bound to show up due to the loss of their first wave of soldiers. But, loyal to his country and already used to extreme pain, due to the scars and wounds he had gotten from the Kikiachu, he said nothing...

So, the flustered Grass ninjas, knew that they had to retreat farther back into the country to even have a CHANCE at defending themselves from the oncoming army...

So, they left the wounded Aburame in the middle of the large grass field, his legs infected with a poison only familiar to Grass and his tongue split...

_Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue!_

_You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son!  
If you can coddle the infection they can amputate at once,  
You should've been!  
I could've been a better son_!

So, he remained there, slowly dying from the poison he had no Kikaichu left to treat and no way to send for help. He was in the enemy country, his comrades DAYS from Konoha, dying a slow and painful death...

So, like any other ninja who went through proper training on how to die, he just accepted it and closed his eyes...

It was all dark for the longest time, and he swore darkness was what awaited the dead. He just laid in the dark, his form feeling sharp bursts of pain on occasion.

Was this... Hell?

Did it use a method similar to Water Drop Torture to make you go insane? Leave you in the dark and rhythmatically give you pain to drive you crazy? To send you over the edge and force you to regret getting sent to **Hell**?

He had been convinced of this, till a sharp shock sent him gasping into the bright light of a hospital room, full of people screaming and rushing...

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We let the fire just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us oh so famous.  
We'll never let you go._

Only when the Aburame's mother entered the Hospital room after hours of rushing and bright light, did the Aburame truly wish he had been in Hell...

_She said,_

_You ain't no son of mine,  
For what you've done they're gonna find,  
A place for you and just you mind,  
Your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me my love,  
That's right._

Nothing good had come from this war... nothing ever does... He could barely talk, he couldn't move... He wished he was in Hell...

And he knew it was coming...

_Mama we all go to Hell.  
Mama we all go to Hell.  
It's really quite pleasant except for the smell.  
Mama we all go to Hell._

Mama, Mama, Mama, ohhhh...  
Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!

He had met a nice woman in the hospital... a nurse. She would sing when she operated on her patients. She was a very sweet woman and would always calm the wounded soldiers as she tended to them...

One day she came to Shibi's room with a case of vials and a singing voice. She stood over him next to the hospital bed, smiling down at her patient. She then whispered to him...

_And if you would call me your sweet heart, I'd maybe then sing you a song..._

Shibi just hissed back...

_But the shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun-  
You would cry out your eyes all along!_

After his surgery, when he was forced to walk with crutches and a cane for the longest time, after the dying muscle had been removed from his infected legs...

...he still went back to the War...

_We're damned after all!  
Through fortune and flame we fall!  
And if you can say that-_

_I'll show you the way,_

_To return from the ashes you call!_

We all carry on!  
When our brothers in arms are gone!  
So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call!


End file.
